Goodbye, my almost lover
by Majin Micha
Summary: "Heroin?" Er hatte es nicht wieder getan, oder doch? Wie viel musste sie denn noch alles ertragen? Achtung: Spoiler zu Staffel 3 - Sherlolly. Don't like, don't read.


**Achtung, Spoiler !**

**Diese Geschichte enthält etliche Handlungen und Dialoge aus der aktuellen 3. Staffel. Wer sich also überraschen lassen und warten möchte, bis diese auch im deutschen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wird sollte hier nicht weiterlesen! ****Ich habe Euch gewarnt !**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**Allen Anderen wünsche ich auf jeden Fall viel Spaß ;) **

**Sämtliche namentlich erwähnte Figuren gehören der BBC und den brillanten Erfindern Steven Moffat und Mark Gatiss. **

**Ich bin leider "nur" Sherlocked !**

* * *

Molly Hooper staunte an jenem Freitagmorgen nicht schlecht, als die Türen zu ihrem Labor mit roher Gewalt aufgestoßen wurden und Sherlock Holmes in den Raum getaumelt kam – dicht gefolgt von John Watson, sowie dessen Frau Mary.

Zwei weitere – Molly aber unbekannte Männer – stolperten ebenfalls mit in das Zimmer.

Sie sahen aus, als hätten sie tagelang weder geduscht noch geschlafen und der darauffolgende Geruch bestätigte ihre Vermutung.

Sie blickte verwirrt zu den anderen, bekannten Gesichtern, als Sherlock dicht vor ihr zu Stehen kam und ihr schlecht gelaunt einen kleinen Plastikbehälter – der mit einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war – vor die Nase hielt.

Molly nahm den Gegenstand an sich und spürte die laue Wärme, die von ihm ausging.

Einer vagen Ahnung nach blickte sie auf und in Sherlocks müdes – war das ein Drei-Tage-Bart?ß – und dreckiges Gesicht.

„Ist das Urin? Was soll ich damit, Sherlock?"

Als ihr Gegenüber nicht antwortete, sondern nur mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an ihr vorbei sah, trat John einen Schritt vor und drängte Sherlock somit zur Seite.

„Molly, Sie werden jetzt eine Probe von diesem Urin nehmen und ihn auf Drogen testen."

Sein Blick blieb für einen kurzen Moment an Sherlock hängen, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Und zwar auf eine ganz bestimme Droge. Du bist doch ein großer Fan von Heroin, oder Sherlock?"

Die Stille, die daraufhin folgte, war förmlich greifbar.

Wie in Trance wandte Molly ihren Blick ab und starrte ihn – fassungslos und etwas, das John nicht genau zuordnen konnte (Verletzt? Betroffen?) - an.

„Heroin?"

Sie hörte Sherlock neben sich tief einatmen, als würde er zu einer Erklärung ansetzen wollen, doch John unterbrach ihn wütend.

„Ich will nichts, aber auch gar nichts von Dir hören, bis die Ergebnisse da sind. Ist-das-klar-Sherlock?"

John's Wut entlud sich in einem kräftigen Schlag gegen Sherlocks Brust.

Dieser kam ins Wanken und ließ sich – um nicht vor den Augen der Anderen zu Boden zu gehen – mit einem Schmerzenslaut an den Arbeitstisch hinter sich fallen.

Mary ging einige Schritte nach vorne und legte ihrem Mann beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm, doch er schüttelte sie sofort wieder ab.

„Ich brauch' frische Luft.", murmelte John und ging mit schnellen Schritten davon.

Mary wandte sich an die beiden anderen Männer und deutete ihnen, zu schweigen und sich zu setzen.

Sherlocks Blick war von der sich nun schließenden Labortür zurück Molly gewichen, die noch immer angewurzelt an ihrem Platz stand, den verdächtigen Becher fest in der Hand.

Er räusperte sich und streckte zögernd den Arm nach ihr aus.

Durch seine Bewegung wieder zurück ins Leben gerufen sah Molly ihn an.

„Heroin…"

Keine Frage, eine Feststellung, die jedoch eher vorwurfsvoll klang.

Der Kloß in Sherlocks Hals wurde spürbar größer, genauso wie Mollys Augen, die sich automatisch vergrößerten, um die Tränen, die sich langsam zu bilden begannen, nicht fallen zu lassen.

„Molly, ich…" Sherlocks bittende Stimme drang an ihre Ohren, doch sie knickte nicht wie sonst auch ein.

Heute nicht mehr. Vielleicht auch nie mehr.

Ihre Hand zitterte zwar deutlich, doch es schimmerten keine Tränen mehr in ihren Augen, als sie Sherlocks Blick ohne zu Blinzeln erwiderte.

Dann drehte sie sich wortlos um und verschwand nach hinten in ihr Labor.

* * *

Mühsam beherrscht streifte sich Molly die blauen Gummihandschuhe von den Händen und warf sie achtlos beiseite.

Sherlocks schloss resigniert die Augen und wappnete sich auf den Wutausbruch.

John, der die ganze Zeit über nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen war, richtete sich merklich auf. „Also? Ist er clean?"

Ein sarkastisches Lächeln zeigte sich auf Mollys Lippen, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Clean?", wiederholte sie spöttisch.

Sie ging die wenigen Schritte, die sie von Sherlock trennte, auf ihn zu.

Ein kurzer Blick in seine Augen – die deutlich zeigten, wie high er eigentlich war – und etwas schnappte in ihr über.

Den ersten Schlag mit ihrer flachen Handfläche hatte er erwartet und sich bereits innerlich darauf eingestellt.

Der zweite, gleich darauffolgende Schlag auf dieselbe Stelle ließ ihn vor Schmerz das Gesicht verziehen.

Der dritte Schlag auf seine andere Wange ließ ihn allerdings laut keuchen, hatte er Mollys Schlagkraft – und die rohe Gewalt die dahinter steckte – komplett unterschätzt.

Sie musste wirklich sehr sauer sein, schließlich tat sie ansonsten keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide.

Sherlocks Kopf flog ruckartig - durch die Wucht des Schlages - nach links.

Verwirrt blinzelte er einige Male ziellos in Johns Richtung, ehe er sich Molly – mit seiner Hand über die rot gewordene Stelle reibend - wieder zuwandte.

Falls er erwartet hätte, dass sie sich für ihren plötzlichen Ausbruch bei ihm entschuldigen würde, hätte er gar nicht mehr daneben liegen können.

„Wie kannst Du es wagen diese Gabe, mit der Du geboren wurdest, einfach so weg zu schmeißen?"

Die Fassade, die sie versuchte aufrecht zu erhalten, geriet langsam aber stetig ins Bröckeln, doch Molly Hooper war eine erstaunlich starke Frau.

Warum Sherlock das erst jetzt auffiel, wusste er nicht. Aber mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit lag es an dem Heroin, dass er sich erst wenige Stunden vorher gespritzt hatte.

Molly setzte ihre Schimpftirade ungehindert fort und er ließ es widerstandslos über sich ergehen.

Er wusste, was er ihr angetan hatte – und er wusste leider auch, dass er es nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte.

„Und wie kannst Du es wagen die Liebe Deiner Freunde mit Füßen zu treten? Sag, dass es Dir Leid tut!"

Molly schrie nicht, was ihm tatsächlich lieber gewesen wäre anstelle des anklagenden Untertons, der sichtlich hörbar in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

Am allerschlimmsten war jedoch der Ausdruck in ihren Augen, der ihm wirklich zuwider war.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er gerade dabei war, eine sehr wichtige Person in seinem Leben zu verlieren.

Sherlock fühlte sich machtlos, ohnmächtig. Er wollte Molly in seine Arme schließen und ihr sagen, dass es ihm Leid tat.

Doch leider vergaß er dabei einen entscheidenden Punkt:

Er war – durch die starke Wirkung der Drogen – noch immer high.

Und das bedeutete, dass sein rationales Denken für den Moment außer Gefecht gesetzt war.

„Tut mir Leid, dass Deine Verlobung gelöst wurde...", murmelte er leise, während er sich geistesabwesend seine noch immer schmerzende Wange rieb. „…wobei ich derzeit dankbar für das Fehlen Deines Ringes bin."

Er blickte Molly nicht an, hörte sie aber deutlich schlucken.

Sie wich etwas zurück. „Hör auf. Hör…einfach auf..." Ihre Stimme wurde heiser und verstummte schließlich ganz.

John trat vor und beugte sich nah an ihn heran. „Du hättest mit mir sprechen oder mich anrufen können, anstatt Dich wieder mit diesem Zeug zu beschäftigen."

Sherlock verdrehte genervt die Augen und blickte nach oben an die Decke.

„Oh bitte, entspannt Euch. Es war nur für einen Fall!" Er richtete seinen Blick zurück zu John und Molly. „Ich bin clean!"

Doch glauben wollte und konnte ihm - nach den eindeutig positiven Ergebnissen - im Moment niemand.

Vor allem Molly zweifelte erneut an ihm, das sah und wusste, spürte er.

Wie sollte sie ihm auch jemals wieder ihr Vertrauen schenken können, nachdem, was bereits alles vorgefallen war?

Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass Sherlock in diesem Zustand vor ihr stand und bei Gott, er hatte ihr beim letzten Mal versprochen, die Hände für immer von diesen Sachen zu lassen.

Aber was galt schon das Wort von Sherlock Holmes?

Mit einem letzten vorwurfsvollen Blick, bei dem sich Molly davon überzeugen konnte, dass dieser ihm nicht entging, wandte sie sich ab und verließ schweigend das Labor.

* * *

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, doch Molly spürte keine Müdigkeit.

Sie saß im Dunkeln in ihrem Wohnzimmer und blickte durch das offene Fenster in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel hinaus.

Die Nacht war kalt, doch sie spürte die Kälte nicht, die an ihre Füße drang.

Zu sehr kreisten ihre Gedanken – mal wieder – um Sherlock.

_Heroin – dieser ignorante, arrogante, selbstgefällige Bastard._

Molly umklammerte das Weinglas in ihrer Hand fester und versuchte, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, was ihr allerdings nur mäßig gelang.

Sie rief sich das Telefongespräch mit Mary in den Sinn, die ihr die schlechte Nachricht mitgeteilt hatte, dass Sherlock angeschossen worden war und notoperiert werden musste.

Der Anschlag hatte sich zudem auch noch an demselben Tag - an dem sie ihn dreimal geohrfeigt hatte und ihn positiv auf Heroin getestet hatte - ereignet.

Sie fühlte sich daher noch miserabler als sonst.

Wenn Sie dann auch noch daran dachte, dass sein Herz für wenige Sekunden komplett zum Schlagen aufgehört hatte….!

Schnell stellte sie das Weinglas beiseite und erhob sich, trat dicht an das Fenster heran und atmete gierig die frische Nachtluft ein.

Ein Klingeln riss sie aus ihren depressiven Gedanken und sie blickte wortlos auf das Telefon neben sich.

Molly stutzte und nahm das Gerät panisch an sich, als sie Johns Nummer auf dem Display erkannte.

Oh mein Gott, Sherlock!

„John?", flüsterte sie ängstlich in das Telefon.

„Molly? Tut mir Leid, dass ich Dich noch so spät störe, aber Sherlock…"

Sie hörte ihn am anderen Ende schlucken und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, versuchte den Schrei, der sich in ihrer Kehle gebildet hatte, zu unterdrücken.

„Sherlock ist abgehauen! Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo er ist. Lestrade und sein Team stellen gerade sämtliche seiner Zufluchtsorte auf den Kopf."

Molly atmete erleichtert aus und ließ sich erschöpft nach hinten auf ihr Sofa fallen.

„Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon…" sie sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende.

„Molly, ich weiß, dass Du und Sherlock eine etwas seltsame Beziehung habt."

Sie riss bei diesen Worten empört den Mund auf, brachte aber keine Worte hervor.

John fuhr unbedacht – und letztlich auch ungehindert - fort.

„Weißt Du zufällig, wo er sich im Moment verstecken könnte? Hat er noch einen anderen Unterschlupf, von dem wir nichts wissen?"

Molly zögerte und dachte angestrengt nach.

Sie kannte alle Wohnungen, Häuser, Straßen in denen Sherlock sich bei brenzligen Situationen in Sicherheit brachte, er hatte sie ihr schließlich alle gezeigt.

Eine davon kannten allerdings nur Sherlock und sie allein – ihre eigene Wohnung.

Und laut Sherlock sollte das auch so bleiben.

Wenn er also aus dem Krankenhaus geflohen und auf der Suche nach einem Versteck war, war es durchaus möglich, dass er erneut ihre Wohnung als Unterschlupf in Betracht ziehen würde.

Doch sie konnte das John unmöglich mitteilen, denn sie hatte Sherlock damals versprochen über diese Dinge – und noch viele Andere – zu schweigen.

Und im Gegensatz zu ihm stand Molly Hooper zu dem, was sie sagte.

Egal, wie viel Scheiße er auch produziert hatte und völlig egal, wie wütend sie auf ihn war – in diesen Dingen war auf Molly Verlass und sie vollkommen loyal.

Also musste sie – so schwer es ihr diesmal auch wieder fiel – erneut für Sherlock lügen.

Sie hasste ihn dafür umso mehr.

* * *

Molly erwachte aus ihrem leichten, tranceähnlichen Schlaf, als sie hörte wie das Schloss ihrer Wohnungstür geknackt wurde.

Sie erhob sich langsam und blinzelte müde auf ihre Wohnzimmeruhr.

01:20 Uhr. Wie typisch.

„Das hat ja noch länger gedauert, als angenommen.", sprach sie mit ruhiger, noch vom Schlaf gezeugten, Stimme.

Er lächelte sie müde vom Türrahmen aus an. „Ich bin noch nicht auf dem vollen Niveau meiner Kräfte, Molly. Nimm bitte etwas Rücksicht auf mich."

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ließ er sich auf dem Sofa nieder und lehnte sich zurück, die Hände vor die Brust gepresst, stöhnend.

Molly sah deutlich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn und kniete sich mit etwas Abstand neben ihn auf den Boden.

Sie wusste, dass er die Nähe von fremden Menschen nicht mochte, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging.

„John hat mich informiert, dass Du aus dem Krankenhaus verschwunden bist…"

Sherlock nickte kurz. „Der gute, alte John Watson. Auf ihn ist immer Verlass. Hast Du ihm gesagt, dass…"

„Nein.", unterbrach sie ihn sofort und er blickte Molly kurz fragend an.

„Ich bin zwar immer noch wütend auf Dich, Sherlock Holmes, doch ich halte das, was ich verspreche. Glaub ja nicht, dass Du mit einer Schusswunde und einem Beinah-Tod auch nur im Entferntesten etwas daran ändern könntest…"

Ihre bereits von Anfang an brüchige Stimme versagte zum Schluss hin völlig und Molly gab den Tränen ungehindert freien Lauf.

Eine kühle Hand griff vorsichtig nach ihrer und zog sie an sich.

Sie ließ es widerstandslos zu, klammerte sich hilfesuchend an ihn.

Er tätschelte beruhigend über ihren Rücken und wartete, bis sie sich einigermaßen wieder im Griff hatte.

Seine Gesichtsfarbe war noch heller geworden (er war fast schon grau) und sie richtete sich alarmiert auf, fasste nach seinem langsamen, aber stetigen Puls.

„Was brauchst Du, Sherlock?"

Nur ein leises Flüstern in der Stille ihrer Wohnung.

Er blinzelte sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus müde an. „Dich, Molly. Nur Dich."

Sie lächelte traurig. „Du hast mich, Sherlock. Du hast mich doch schon immer gehabt."

„Ich weiß…" Seine Stimme brach und er wandte sich beschämt ab.

Doch Molly griff nach ihm, umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen.

Ihr stockte für einen kurzen Moment der Atem, als sie sah, dass er weinte.

Ausgerechnet er!

Sie sagte nichts, umarmte ihn stattdessen fest mit ihren Händen, wobei sie es vermied, ihren Körper an seinen zu pressen.

Sie wusste, dass er starke Schmerzen hatte und wollte es dadurch nicht noch schlimmer machen.

Er stöhnte verhalten in ihren Nacken und Molly kniff die Augen fest zusammen, um ihre eigenen Tränen zu unterdrücken. Wenigstens Sie musste jetzt stark für Beide sein.

„Wer immer Dir das angetan hat, Sherlock, muss dafür bezahlen…"

„Molly…" Seine Stimme war weniger als ein Flüstern und die Kraft aus seinen Armen schien ebenfalls zu schwinden.

Sie beugte sich zurück und blickte ihn ernst an. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Dir noch einmal jemand weh tut. Es reicht. Du hast so viel durchgemacht, dass es für zwei Leben reicht. Es muss auch einmal Schluss sein."

Sie erhob sich und nickte ihm zu. „Und jetzt werde ich Dir Medikamente gegen die Schmerzen holen."

Sie sah, wie sich seine trockenen Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen und drehte sich mit schnellen Schritten ab in Richtung Bad, wo sie den Medizinschrank verstaut hatte.

Nichts desto trotz erreichten sie noch seine geflüsterten Worte.

„Bitte verzeih mir, Molly."

Als sie wenige Minuten später mit den Schmerzmitteln zurückkehrte, war ihre Wohnzimmercouch leer und Sherlock fort.

* * *

„_Sherlock Holmes – Detektiv Casanova"_

Molly's Augen lasen zwar, doch ihr Gehirn konnte die massiven Informationen und Bilder, die ihr die Zeitungen regelrecht entgegen schrien, nicht verarbeiten.

Das konnte – durfte – nicht wahr sein. Sherlock würde nie…

„_Er ließ mich den Hut sogar im Schlafzimmer tragen!"_

Molly schluckte mühsam und blickte fassungslos in das grinsende Gesicht der Frau, die behauptete Sherlock Holmes Verlobte zu sein.

Sie las das Interview mit Absicht nicht durch, die nagende Eifersucht und die rasende Wut auf Sherlock würden es nur noch schlimmer machen.

Sie zerknüllte mit einer inneren Ruhe die Zeitung in ihrer Hand und erhob sich langsam, atmete tief ein und aus.

Es machte jetzt alles einen Sinn, Sherlocks seltsames Verhalten, die neugierigen Blicke ihrer Kollegen, als sie heute früh das Krankenhaus betreten hatte.

Sie konnte die Kollegen schon jetzt heimlich flüstern hören. Die arme, dumme, Hals-über-Kopf-verliebte, schüchterne Molly Hooper, die wieder mal auf den Meisterdetektiv herein gefallen war.

Die immer wieder auf ihn herein fallen würde, weil ihre hoffnungslose Liebe alle Wahrheiten vor ihren Augen verschleierte.

Noch bevor sie weiter in Selbstmitleid zerfließen konnte, öffneten sich schwungvoll die Labortüren hinter ihr und sie erstarrte.

„Molly Hooper?"

Eine sanfte Frauenstimme.

Sie drehte sich halb herum, in der Befürchtung der Verlobten entgegen blicken zu müssen.

Doch zu ihrem Glück stand sie einer attraktiven Frau mit langen, brünetten Haaren, gekleidet in einem schlichten Hosenanzug, gegenüber.

Mit einem schwarzen Blackberry in der Hand, in welches sie schnell und sicher tippte.

Molly lächelte kurz, während die Anspannung innerlich von ihr abfiel. „Anthea, nehme ich an?"

Für einen Moment blickte sie die Andere überrascht an, doch als Molly auf das Telefon in ihrer Hand deutete, grinste sie kurz.

„Ah ja, mein Markenzeichen." Sie tippte weiterhin darauf herum, die Pathologin jedoch nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Molly blinzelte verwirrt. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

„Ja." Anthea steckte das Telefon in ihre Tasche und drehte sich herum, die Labortür öffnend.

„Folgen Sie mir, Miss Hooper."

„Nein."

Anthea drehte sich langsam herum. „Nein?" wiederholte sie fragend und blitzte Molly kurz an. „Das war keine Bitte, Miss Hooper."

Molly verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich leicht nach hinten gegen ihren Schreibtisch. „Ich möchte zuerst wissen, wohin wir gehen und mit wem ich mich treffe. Beim letzten Mal hatte ich das große Vergnügen, einen halbtoten Sherlock wieder ordnungsmäßig zusammen zu flicken."

„Nun, Sie haben den Nagel schon fast auf den Kopf getroffen."

Molly horchte auf. „Was wollen Sie damit andeuten? Ist er wieder in Schwierigkeiten?"

Anthea nickte kurz und drehte sich erneut zum Gehen herum, der festen Überzeugung, Molly würde ihr folgen.

Doch diese dachte gar nicht daran, ihr nachzulaufen.

„Sagen Sie das bitte Janine, schließlich ist Sie mit Sherlock Holmes verlobt und nicht ich. Und wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich habe noch viel zu erledigen."

Sie schob sich schnell an Anthea vorbei und verschwand am anderen Ende des Flurs, Antheas Rufe vollkommend ignorierend.

Als sie Sherlock Holmes das nächste Mal persönlich gegenüber stand, hatte er einen Mann erschossen.

* * *

„Was passiert jetzt, Sherlock?"

Es war bereits später Abend, doch Molly Hooper dachte nicht im Traum daran jetzt zu gehen.

Sie saß, mit dem Rücken zur Wand, auf dem Boden eines Hotelzimmers.

Sherlock saß ihr regungslos auf der anderen Seite gegenüber, den Blick stur nach draußen gerichtet, ohne ihr eine Antwort zu geben.

Der Schnee fiel langsam und gleichmäßig, hüllte London in ein weißes Tuch aus Schweigen.

Es war kurz vor Neujahr.

„Wann findet die Gerichtsverhandlung statt?"

Wieder keine Antwort.

Molly seufzte und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

„Sherlock, was soll das? Ich bin seit mindestens einer Stunde hier und Du hast mich weder angesehen noch mit mir gesprochen! Was soll ich…?"

„Es wird keinen Prozess geben, Molly.", hörte sie seine leise, raue Stimme.

Sie schluckte und sah ihn panisch an. „Was? Aber sie müssen Dir doch wenigstens die Chance geben, dich erklären zu können und…"

Sie stoppte abrupt, als sie sein lautes Lachen vernahm und es versetzte ihr einen schmerzenden Stich in der Brust.

Es klang hoffnungslos.

Sherlock Holmes hatte aufgegeben zu kämpfen.

„Sherlock?"

Er sah resigniert zu ihr hinüber.

„Ich habe diesen Mann nicht aus Notwehr erschossen, Molly. Ich **wollte** ihn absichtlich umbringen, ihn für **immer** zum Schweigen bringen!"

Und dann sprudelten die Worte aus ihm heraus, als hätte sich ein Damm gelöst.

Sherlock erzählte ihr alles, was er wusste, erzählte ihr, wer Magnussen war, dass dieser Mann alle bedroht hatte, dass er geplant hatte, John zu töten.

Dass er – Sherlock – doch nur Mary und John und das ungeborene Watson-Baby vor diesem Wahnsinnigen hatte schützen wollen, der sämtliche Informationen, Geheimnisse, Skandale in seinem Kopf – seiner Gedächtnispalast – abgespeichert hatte, die die ganze Welt in einen Krieg führen würde.

Es würde niemals Beweise geben, Magnusse würde niemals vor Gericht landen können.

„Er konnte nicht anders gestoppt werden, ich musste…ich musste sie doch beschützen…"

Sherlock flüsterte angstvoll. „Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihn anderweitig hätte stoppen können, Molly. Ich wusste es einfach nicht, ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste…."

Er brach ab und wandte sich erneut ab, starrte wieder für das Fenster hinaus.

Molly biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein lautes Aufschluchzen zu unterdrücken.

„Was geschieht jetzt mit Dir, Sherlock?"

Sie fürchtete sich so sehr vor seiner Antwort, dass ihr für einen Augenblick grottenschlecht und schwarz vor den Augen wurde.

„Ich werde nach Russland geschickt. Außeneinsatz, Spionagearbeiten, um genau zu sein. Für sechs Monate."

Die Tonart, in der er es sagte, klang wenig hoffnungsvoll.

„Und dann kommst Du wieder?", flüsterte Molly leise.

Sherlock drehte seinen Kopf und erwiderte ihren Blick ohne auch nur zu Blinzeln.

Er antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage und als sie den stumpfen Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah, wusste sie auch warum.

Dieser Ausdruck war ihr nur allzu schmerzlich bekannt.

_Molly, ich glaube ich werde sterben…._

Sie schlug sich schreiend die Hand vor den Mund und weinte hemmungslos.

* * *

Ihre Tränen waren bereits lange versiegt, doch noch immer entrangen sich kleine Schluchzer ihrer Kehle.

Mollys Hände klammerten sich fest an Sherlocks Körper, der seine Arme ebenfalls um sie gelegt hatte und ihren Körper fest an seinen presste.

Sein Pulsschlag hatte sich endlich wieder beruhigt und er streichelte Molly geistesabwesend über ihren Hinterkopf, spielte mit den Spitzen ihrer Haare, was auch schließlich sie langsam beruhigte.

Noch einige Momente hielten sie sich fest, dann brach Molly das Schweigen.

„Was ist mit John? Wirst Du es ihm sagen?" Ihre Stimme klang fürchterlich rau und sie räusperte sich leise.

„Nein.", antwortete Sherlock ihr und drückte sie noch ein Stück fester an sich.

„Er muss sich gänzlich auf Mary und das Baby konzentrieren und ich…ich will ihm nicht erneut sein Herz brechen."

Molly seufzte tief. „Warum hast Du es dann mir erzählt? Wieso konntest Du mich nicht einfach genauso anlügen? Wieso musst Du mein Herz brechen?"

Sie spürte, dass er sich versteifte und lehnte sich zurück, sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Sherlock blinzelte ein paar Mal hilflos gegen die Tränen an, doch er scheiterte kläglich.

Sie hob ihre Hand und versuchte, die Tränen aus seinem wunderschönen Gesicht zu streichen, doch kaum berührten ihre Finger seine Wangen, stoppten seine Hände diese in ihrem Tun.

Sherlocks Augen suchten ihre und Mollys Herz beschleunigte sich bei seinem durchdringenden Blick.

„Du zählst, Molly."

Sie schluckte kräftig.

„Was ist mit Janine?"

Er versteifte sich kurz. „Janine?", fragte er atemlos.

Sie blickte auf und in seine Augen – und dann ergab endlich alles einen Sinn. Sein seltsames Verhalten, seine Worte in ihrer Wohnung - _„Bitte verzeih mir, Molly."_

Es war nie echt gewesen, alles nur ein Fake.

In Mollys Augen machte sich endlich Verständnis breit und Sherlock fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Du bist die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben und ich wollte dich nicht noch einmal verlieren. Ich habe bisher so viele, viele Fehler gemacht, doch wenigstens einmal…einmal wollte ich bei Dir etwas richtig machen…"

Sherlocks Hände umschlossen vorsichtig ihr Gesicht und überrascht starrte Molly ihn an.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich nicht schon viel eher erkannt habe, wie wichtig Du für mich bist, Molly Hooper. Du hast Dich heimlich in mein Herz geschlichen und ich habe es, arrogant wie ich bin, einfach nicht erkannt."

Sie schluckte erneut und presste die Lippen mühsam zusammen, ehe sich wieder Schluchzer ihrer Kehle entringen konnten.

Im nächsten Moment spürte sie seine warmen, vollkommen Lippen an ihren Wangen, die ihr sanft die ersten salzigen Tränen wegküssten.

Molly krallte sich hilflos an ihn, als sich seine Lippen letztendlich auf ihre legten und er sie küsste.

Der Kuss war süß und schmerzhaft zugleich, versprach so vieles mehr und gleichzeitig nichts.

Und er war nur von kurzer Dauer.

Die Tür zum Zimmer wurde ohne Vorwarnung geöffnet, als hätte man nur auf diesen intimen Moment der Zweisamkeit gewartet.

Molly's Griff um Sherlocks Nacken verstärkte sich, als sie Mycroft im Türrahmen erkannte.

Sie wusste, was das bedeutete – doch ihr Körper weigerte sich die Umarmung loszulassen.

„Miss Hooper, ich fürchte Sie müssen jetzt gehen. Sherlocks Flieger geht in wenigen Stunden und wir haben noch viele Vorbereitungen zu treffen."

Wider Erwarten war sein Ton höflich, nicht spottend. Er hob lediglich fragend die Augenbrauen bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Für einen Moment ergriff Molly die blanke Panik, doch Sherlocks fester Händedruck holte sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

Sie folgte Mycroft hilflos nach draußen, unfähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

_Das sollte es also gewesen sein?_

Molly blieb stehen, drehte sich erneut herum und blickte zurück ins Zimmer.

Sherlock verharrte noch immer regungslos am Boden, sein Blick wieder starr nach draußen gewichen.

Sie sah, dass seine Schultern leicht bebten und ihr zerbrach das Herz bei seinem Anblick.

„Ich liebe Dich, Sherlock." Schluchzend rannte sie an Mycroft vorbei nach draußen.

Sie hätte es für immer bereut, wenn sie es ihm niemals gesagt hätte.

Im Dunkeln verborgen beobachtete Sherlock aus dem Fenster seines Hotelzimmers heraus, wie sie vor Mycroft in die schwarze Limousine stieg und darin verschwand.

Sein Herz – von dem er bis vor kurzem nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er eines besaß – pochte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust.

„Ich Dich auch, Molly…"

Das flüsternde Eingeständnis ging in der Stille des Hotelzimmers verloren.

* * *

„_Hast Du mich vermisst?"_

Das verhasste Gesicht von James „Jim" Moriarty grinste ihr vom Bildschirm ihres Fernsehers aus boshaft entgegen.

Molly schrie.

Dann wurde die Welt um sie herum unscharf und schließlich verlor sie sich in kompletter Finsternis.

* * *

Das Piepen eines Herzmonitors war das Erste, was Molly hörte, ehe sie langsam die Augen aufschlug.

Die Decke über ihr war beige und sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht in ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer befand.

_Piep…..Piep…..Piep…._

Es war jedoch nicht das nervige Piepgeräusch, dass sie aufgeweckt hatte, sondern Stimmen.

Laute, erregte Stimmen.

„…und außerdem hatte sie nur eine Panikattacke. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird sich schnell wieder erholen. Es wurde weder auf sie geschossen noch wurde bei ihr eingebrochen."

Geschossen? Eingebrochen?

Molly's Mund öffnete sich, doch drang kein Laut aus ihrem Mund, ihre Kehle fühlte sich an wie ausgetrocknet.

_Piep…..Piep…..Piep…._

„Natürlich hatte sie eine Panikattacke! Er ist wieder da, John. Weißt Du, was das für Molly bedeutet?"

Sie versuchte, sich zu räuspern, doch ging ihr klagender Laut deutlich unter dem offensichtlichen Streit unter. Das Paar schien nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben, dass sie wach war.

Himmel, sie standen keine drei Meter von ihrem Bett entfernt und hatten bisher dennoch noch keinen Blick riskiert um zu sehen, ob sie bereits wach war.

_Piep..Piep...Piep…Piep…Piep_

„Mary, wir wissen doch noch gar nicht, ob es sich tatsächlich um Moriarty handelt oder ob nur irgendjemand versucht, England verrückt zu machen?!"

Moriarty?

Die Erinnerung kam mit einem Schlag zurück und Molly schrak in ihrem Bett hoch, das Kabel aus der Verankerung des Monitors mit sich reißend.

_PIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP….._

„Was zum…?"

Sie sah, wie John sich panisch zu ihr herumdrehte und im nächsten Moment erleichtert ausatmete, als er die sitzende Gestalt von Molly in ihrem Krankenhausbett erblickte.

„Molly, Du bist wieder wach! Gott sei Dank!"

Es war die hochschwangere Mary, die ihr zuerst um den Hals fiel und sie fest – soweit es ihr ihrem Zustand möglich war – an sich drückte.

„Du hast uns einen ziemlichen Schreck eingejagt, Molly."

John lächelte und tätschelte ihr beruhigend den Handrücken, während sich Mary beschämt einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Wir hatten wirklich große Angst um Dich…", bekannte sie ebenfalls und lächelte sie aus tränenvollen Augen an.

Molly's Lächeln scheiterte. „Das letzte an was ich mich erinnere, war das Gesicht von Jim in meinem Fernseher…"

Die Gesichter der beiden vor ihr verdunkelten sich.

John setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Wir wissen nicht, ob es wirklich Moriarty war, Molly. Sein Bild und die Stimme waren gefälscht, soviel konnten wir in der Zwischenzeit schon herausfinden. Außerdem hat Sherlock…"

„Oh mein Gott, Sherlock!"

Molly schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, ehe sie sich aufrichtete und panisch versuchte, aus dem Bett zu klettern.

„Wir müssen sofort mit Mycroft reden, er muss Sherlock sofort wieder aus Russland zurückholen! Wenn Moriarty wirklich zurück ist, dann brauchen wir ihn! Mycroft muss das doch auch kapieren! Es hat absolut keinen Zweck, wenn er sich jetzt auf einer Selbstmordtour quer durch Russland befindet während England um das Wohl seiner Mitbürger bangen muss!"

John und Mary beobachteten mit wachsendem Interesse, wie Molly in ihre Kleider schlüpfte und sich immer mehr Rage redete.

Sie machte sich daran, ihre Tasche zu holen, ehe sie von John gestoppt wurde.

„Molly, bitte beruhig Dich erstmal…"

„Beruhigen?" Sie blickte John fassungslos an. „John! Wenn Moriarty wieder da ist, sind wir alle in Gefahr! wir müssen…."

„**Du** musst Dich jetzt erst einmal ausruhen, dann sehen wir weiter. Hier bist Du vorläufig gut aufgehoben.", wurde sie von Mary unterbrochen.

„Aber Sherlock…"

Noch ehe John oder Mary erneut für ein beruhigendes Gespräch ansetzen konnten, öffnete sich schwungvoll die Zimmertür und kam mit einem lauten Knall an der Wand zum Stehen.

Molly zuckte zusammen, dann riss sie in purer Überraschung die Augen auf.

„Die Wohnungen sind sauber, wir haben alle Zimmer auf Wanzen untersucht und ich habe Mycroft gebeten, die Sicherheitsstufen für Euch und Molly zu erhöhen. Wir können momentan alle getrost wieder in unsere Häuser zurückkehren und abwarten, bis er sich wieder meldet."

Er sah von seinem Handy auf und in Mollys blasses und vor Schrecken geweitetes Gesicht.

Er grinste. „Molly, wie ich sehe bist Du schon wieder wach. Geht es Dir gut?"

Sie klappte den Mund einige Mal auf und zu, blinzelte fassungslos, nicht sicher, ob das was sie sah, Wirklichkeit war.

„Sherlock…?"

* * *

„Du hast sicher einige Fragen."

„Einige?", kam Molly's perplexe Antwort und Sherlock verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Gut, dann eben _mehrere_ Fragen. Ich würde es bevorzugen, dass Du damit anfängst, wir haben schließlich nicht übermäßig viel Zeit."

Er deutete ihr an, sich ihm gegenüber in Johns alten Sessel zu setzen, was sie nach kurzem Zögern dann auch tat.

Doch sie brachte kein Wort hervor und Sherlock stöhnte.

„Molly, bitte. Ich habe im Moment kein besonderes ruhiges Gemüt und ich wäre wirklich mehr als glücklich, wenn Du weniger denken, dafür aber mehr reden würdest."

Die Worte drangen wie scharfe Messerstiche in ihr Herz und sie sah zu Boden, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst

„Wusstest Du es?" Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch, nicht einmal ein Flüstern.

Sherlock schien einen Moment nachzudenken. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Moriarty noch lebt, nein. Und ich bin auch jetzt noch nicht zu 100% davon überzeugt, dass es wirklich er ist."

Molly schüttelte schweigend den Kopf und erhob sich, trat an ihm vorbei dicht an das Fenster hinter seinem Sessel.

Sherlock fuhr fort: „Als er sich damals vor mir die Pistole in den Mund gesteckt und abgedrückt hat, habe ich in keinster Weise daran gedacht, dass das alles nur ein Fake war, Molly."

_Fake…_

Er drehte sich zu ihr herum und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Molly schluckte. „Ich rede nicht von Moriarty, Sherlock."

Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich fragend und sie drehte sich um, blinzelte ihn wütend an.

„Wusstest Du, dass Mycroft nie geplant hatte, Dich nach Russland zu schicken? Ist das…ist das was im Hotelzimmer passiert ist…"

Molly konnte nicht weitersprechen, ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Sherlocks Blick war nicht von ihr gewichen, doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte sich verändert.

Molly wusste nur nicht, ob es sich um Mitleid oder eher doch etwas Anderes handelte.

Sie atmete tief durch und zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Hast Du es ernst gemeint, was Du mir vor wenigen Stunden gesagt hast oder war das auch nur Fake?"

Sie hatte sich als Antwort auf diese Frage vieles von Sherlock erhofft.

Dass er ihr sagen würde, wie wichtig sie ihm sei.

Dass er sie besinnungslos küssen würde.

Dass er ihr versprach, sie zu schützen, was auch immer geschehen möge.

Sie war mit ihm in den letzten Stunden beisammen gewesen und sie hatte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen, sie hatte _Liebe_ gesehen.

Daher war der Schock natürlich groß, als Sherlock völlig anders reagierte, als sie es von ihn erwartet hatte.

Er lachte.

Und Mollys Hoffnung zerplatzte in tausend Scherben.

Sie unterdrückte nur mühsam die Tränen, die sich siedend heiß in ihren Augen gebildet hatten.

Sie hatte sich vor ihn bereits genug zum Narren gemacht, das letzte bisschen Würde in ihr wollte sie ihm nicht auch noch überlassen.

Die wenigen Schritte, die sie von ihm trennte, überwand sie in kürzester Zeit.

Sherlock sah die Ohrfeige kommen, reagiert aber nicht. Im Grunde seines Herzens wusste er, dass er diese mehr als verdient hatte.

Wenn nicht sogar noch viele Weitere.

Aber er musste Molly soweit es ging von sich schieben, auch wenn das für ihn hieß, dass er sie verletzen und im schlimmsten Fall sogar verlieren würde - für immer.

Er rieb sich nur beiläufig über die Wange und blickte Molly vor sich gelangweilt an, sich nicht anmerkend, dass ihm der Schlag im Inneren mehr schmerzte als an der eigentlichen Oberfläche.

„Bist Du fertig?"

Die Tränen hatten jetzt freie Fahrt, doch Mollys Blick war stetig und mutig.

Sherlock bewunderte insgeheim ihre Stärke.

„Ja."

Sie drehte sich herum, packte ihre Sachen und entfernte sich rasch.

Im Türrahmen blieb sie wider Erwarten dann doch noch einmal stehen und drehte sich leicht herum.

„Dein Bruder hatte damals Recht, Sherlock."

Er blinzelte sie perplex an.

Sie lächelte traurig, die Wangen noch immer tränennass.

„Alles Leben endet und alle Herzen werden gebrochen. Sich sorgen bringt tatsächlich keinen Vorteil. Danke, dass Du mir in dieser Hinsicht ebenso endlich die Augen geöffnet hast."

Damit verschwand sie.

Und Sherlock blieb – wieder einmal - allein zurück.

Wie betäubt ließ er sich in seinen Stuhl fallen und vergrub verzweifelt den Kopf in seinen Händen, das Herz raste schnell in seiner Brust.

„Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, Molly…"

Dann erst erlaubte er sich in der sicheren Einsamkeit seines Wohnzimmers den ersehnten Tränen endlich nachzugeben.

* * *

**Vielen herzlichen Dank für's Lesen.**

**Riecht das nach einer Fortführung? Was denkt ihr?**

**Auf ein Review würde sich dieser Autor sehr freuen !**

**SYS und Adele**

**Eure**

**Majin Micha **


End file.
